


When we crash and burn on the way to the moon

by DoctorsBadWolf



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt!Jim Hurt!Bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8648389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsBadWolf/pseuds/DoctorsBadWolf
Summary: "The small shuttle containing both the Enterprise's CMO and Captain plummeted into the icy water of the planet below, successfully disturbing the marine life that swam below. Like any other fish, they swam as far away as their fins could take them." (Jim sings "fly my to the moon," a song by Frank Sinatra so I do not own the lyrics!) This is dedicated to who I assume is an anonymous account, because it just says 'anon'. I tried making a hurt bones story but Jim also got hurt and seemed to end up worse than bones. I still tried to get Jim to be a caretaker, but I tried and will probably be writing many more in the future that hopefully will fit more of your request.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to who I assume is an anonymous account, because it just says 'anon'. I tried making a hurt bones story but Jim also got hurt and seemed to end up worse than bones. I still tried to get Jim to be a caretaker, but I tried and will probably be writing many more in the future that hopefully will fit more of your request.

The small shuttle containing both the Enterprise's CMO and Captain plummeted into the icy water of the planet below, successfully disturbing the marine life that swam below. Like any other fish, they swam as far away as their fins could take them.

The impact had knocked the Doctor unconscious, broken his collar-bone, his left elbow, and two of his ribs, and his left leg, leaving the rest of his body badly bruised. With enough to little force you could break almost every other bone in his body, the Captain was in better shape, but still injured. 

He knew his ribs were badly bruised, he had many deep lacerations over his body. His right wrist broke, along with his left ankle and right shoulder. He wouldn't let his injuries hold him back though, the shuttle was filling with water and he had to get Bones out now.

Wrapping his bad arm around Bones' waist, he pulled them from the water. Bones' having already been unconscious, had inhaled some water to which Jim knew he had to get out. Land was too far away to wait, shifting Bones around he preformed the Heimlich maneuver.  
Bones winced and gurgled, throwing up water and then falling back into unconsciousness. Jim was afraid he'd broken another one of Bones' ribs, and he was sure he did. But Bones was alive, and not in danger of drowning; if he could get them out of this water.

Jim was afraid of any threats beneath the surface, but that didn't stop him from swimming to the land. The planet is able to sustain life but, the marine wildlife was all that lived here, if needed this planet could substitute earth. Jim was grateful for that, but they weren't out of the woods yet.

His right arm was numb, but he wouldn't let Bones go. Not even if it hurt him, because he knew Bones was in far worse condition. Bones's concussion was bad, if he's been out this long he knew Bones' may not make this one. But he didn't believe in no-win scenarios, he wouldn't let Bones' die, not in his watch.

Finally Jim had reached the land, and tears threatened to spill. He was just so exhausted, but it didn't matter. Jim cried out in relief when he saw Bones' Tricorder attached to Bones' belt. It was water damaged but it still could do something, carefully he ran it over Bones' ribs, it only helped in taking away the bruising.

But it did nothing until it shorted out, broken. Bones' forehead was warm, fever from his wounds Jim assumed knowing he'd suffered the same many times before. Jim tore his yellow shirt sleeve, and tore the cuffs off as well. Jim positioned Bones carefully, making sure he could breathe properly among his broken ribs. Before he limped back to the water, and dipped the cuff in.

Jim fell twice on his way back to Leonard, his ankle giving out on him. But he managed to keep the cuff sand free, and place it on his CMO's forehead. He had to get Bones' out of those wet clothes, it was easier said than done with all of his injuries.

Jim shuddered when he saw the broken collar-bone, but wrang out his shirt sleeve anyway and wrapped McCoy up. The crew will find us soon, Jim told himself, before running his hand through Bones' hair. Bones awoke wearily, his head was killing him. He knew he'd thrown up earlier, images of the crash flooded his mind and it all hurt so badly. 

"My Tricorder," Bones grunted, realizing he could fix himself. Jim! Jim was with him, he had to help Jim! 

"Easy Bones, the Tricorder broke. I fixed your bruises, and covered and wrapped you up a bit." He heard Jim say, his vision was far to blurry to see Jim clearly.

"No Jim," Bones's slurred, trying to pull himself up and help his Captain.

"No Bones," Jim chided, holding Bones down so he couldn't jostle anymore of his broken bones. Bones continued to struggle until he groaned in pain.

"Bones, stay down that's an order." Jim commanded, not going to have Bones hurt himself even more. 

"Jim," he groaned, the pain catching up with him.

"It's okay Bones, the crew will be here soon to take us home." Jim promised, even if he didn't know when they'd come. Jim easily ignored his pain, it was a basic instinct to hide pain from Bones but that instinct was in over drive now that Bones was extremely hurt.  
Bones tried to say something but fell back into slumber, and Jim instantly woke him.

"Bones buddy, you have to stay awake." Jim cooed, as he sorted the doctor's tousled hair with his fingers.

"Okay," He mumbled. Before lacing his fingers with Jim's, trying desperately to show his affection to the younger boy. Jim gave a weak smile, before he shifted Bones' head to his lap. A song came to mind, it always helped Jim feel better and he hoped it would have the same effect on Leonard.

"Fly me to the moon  
Let me play among the stars  
Let me see what spring is like on  
A-Jupiter and Mars In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, baby, kiss me  
Fill my heart with song and let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for  
All I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words, I love you

 

Fill my heart with song  
Let me sing for ever more  
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore  
In other words, please be true  
In other words  
In other words  
I love you,"

Jim sung carefully, true to his word Bones stayed awake and traced Jim's hand. He was too out of it to realize that was Jim's broken wrist, and couldn't tell Jim was holding his breath. Jim smiled, in hope he was making Leonard feel better. 

A whirring noise caught both men's attention, and even in Bones' clouded mind. He knew he'd never been happier when being teleported back to his Med Bay. Doctor M'benga instantly got to work on Leonard, and praised the Captain for repairing what he could on Leonard, and that not only had Jim healed some bruises he fixed some dangerous internal bleeding he hadn't been aware of.

Nurse Chapel ushered Jim into a biobed, to which he complied. 

"Nurse, could you not show Leonard my medical records for this? He's gonna be upset, just don't give him access to it." Jim asked, Chapel raised an eyebrow and a sad smile before she nodded.

"You know eventually Jim he'll have to see them," She points out.

"I know, just give it some time if it's too soon he'll..." Jim sniffled, Chapel nodded in agreement. She knew how the boys felt about each other, but both were too afraid to act on it. Something changed this time, the Captain got to take care of Bones. She knew Jim would take care of Doctor McCoy long after this as well, and it's what they all needed.

Bones woke up a few days later, Jim never having left his side. 

"Morning sleeping beauty," Jim teased, as Bones wearily blinked against the bright lights. 

"Jim!" He shouted, trying to get up only to have Jim push him back down.

"Easy Bones I'm alright. Nothing really happened to me, you got all the pain," Jim lied, with a signature smile. As of now Jim was truly okay, but Bones could use a few more days off. 

"Like hell -" Bones began, as he looked Jim over only to see the perfect picture of health. Jim simply smiled, and kissed Bones' temple. Bones looked up at him in shock, not expecting a kiss from Jim. 

"M'benga says you'll need a few days off, I want you staying with me in my quarters." Jim explained, his face blank waiting for Bones' answer. Bones looked almost conflicted Jim's request but easily gave himself over.

"Okay Jimmy," Bones accepted, and they both fell into a deep silence.

"Tomorrow when you're cleared from here, I was wondering what you'd want for dinner. You don't have to decide now, it's just that if you think you can eat now you most likely will tomorrow too," Jim rambled, trying to give Leonard at least a little normalcy. Not like any of this was normal, but anything is better than silence.

"You asking me on a date Jimmy?" Bones asked as playfully as he could, he was just so damn tired.

"Yea Bones I am, I didn't think you'd make it out of there alive. I don't want to ever come that close to losing you, god forbid lose you before you were ever even mine Leonard." Jim bit, grasping Leonard's hand in his own firmly. 

"Jim," McCoy whispered. His heart ached, and he'd never felt like this before. He'd thought he'd lost it all before but hurting Jim hurt him more than anything he's ever endured. 

"I'm your's Darlin', but you're mine too." McCoy growled, pulling Jim into his arms by his hand. Jim's quick reactions helped in not crushing Bones. Jim nodded, and pulled Bones' head into his throat.

"Go to sleep Bones'." Jim ordered. Holding his battered Doctor in his arms, Jim buried his face into Bones' hair and inhaled. It was wrong, this wasn't Bones' scent. It was there but so far below. He smelled like blood and iron, sand, and salt water. It did little to comfort him, but Bones' heart beat was uneven due to his injuries but it was beating and that's all he could ever want.


End file.
